Immortal Bella
by Hikari Dark
Summary: When Edward and his family left, Charlie and the rest of her family thought that a trip away from Forks was what Bella needed. Jacob,Renee,Phil, and Charlie all die in a car crash.  Adopted by espaniola112 as well as RaquelWolf.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so replace Ever with Bella. Bella doesn't have her aunt to live with Miles and Haven aren't her friends. Shes too closed off to make friends with anyone. I've only read Evermore so that I won't jump ahead and put in a detail that might end up being a spoiler. After New Moon and beginning of Evermore. Make sure you've read the whole Evermore book otherwise there are spoilers galore right of the bat. You've been warned!**_

_**Bella Pov**_

The crash, the screams. I remember everything, and yet I can't bring myself to feel the pain. I thought the barrier I had built up to keep _his_ absence a dull heartache would crash with the added weight of the deaths -wince- of Charlie -grimace- Phil and Renee, -grimace- and Jacob -sob- . But instead, I continued to feel no heartache. The only pain I ever experience anymore is the pain that comes from my "curse" as I like to call the abilities. I thought I was crazy at first, as anyone would when they began to see the auras of people around them, and other crazy things.

I also thought I had lost my mind when Jacob's ghost, and yes I did say ghost, appeared to me the night after his death. I had used my ability to read Billy's mind as Jacob continued to feel ill even after his death. Mere moments after I had learned about the existence of werewolves and how Jake was to become one himself, he phased. Thanfully, when he phased back, he was still fully clothed. We often joke about how being a ghost has its perks, although there is always an underlying tenor of sorrow when the subject is brought up.

Now as I walk down the halls of the new school that I've been going to for the past few months, I turn my Ipod the loudest it will go, not even caring what is playing. My new school was somewhere with almost the exact same climate as Forks, it helped me remember that _their_ deaths weren't a dream. I don't exactly know how it helps, it just does. Thanfully, since I was eighteen, I could buy a house. I bought a house and lived by myself, which was heaven for someone who was psyhic and had to deal with constant headaches at school.

Now I sit in my English Class and wait for Mr. Robins to join us. When I sense his presence right outside the doorway, I turn my Ipod off and pretend I'm reading a book. I don't even bother to look up as he speaks. At first that is. "Class there are 6 new students here today. 5 of which are siblings and the other actually hasn't even met his fellow new students until today. The five siblings are Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale."-to this information I begin to pay attention-"And this is Damen Auguste who moved here from New Mexico." Then he turned to _them_ and the new kid, Damen. "All six of you can go sit in the desks by Bella over there." He said as he pointed right at me.

Oh, crap. My hoodie was down. Joy oh joy. Every single one of the Cullen children stared at me in surprise while the Auguste boy went to sit to my right. Alice -wince- pranced to sit on my left side although, I noticed, she did so without any cheery bounce in her step. Jasper sat on Alice's other side and Emmett sat behind me, with Rosalie beside him. Edward sat in front of me, as that was the only seat left.

**Alright, so just to let you know, I'm not going to follow either book's plot line like the bible. If I don't put something there or I put something there that isn't there in the book then please don't chew me out. It's for a reason. **

**Comment. Comment. Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! So I got a pretty good response on this story so far. If you have a suggestion for the story please feel free to tell. This is for your guys' entertainment.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

I sighed as I read Mr. Robin's thoughts. Pop quiz, or should I say pop test. Fun. I began getting a few pieces of paper out and a pen. The moment he announced this little surprise to the class, they all groaned and I chuckled. I anticipated his command and set my textbooks and binder under my chair, coming back up and raising my eyebrow challengingly. My Robins grumbled in frustration and stalked through the desks, setting a packet of questions on each desk as he passed. When he reached my desk, which was last, he handed me two packets instead of one, of course with different and harder questions than the other packet. "I hope this extra challenge will control your disruptiveness in my class." He said in what I guessed was supposed to be a threatening voice.

I knew he wanted to get some kind of complaint out of me, as his green aura of deciet told me. I just merely shrugged, although my insides were boiling with anger. I'll show him. I thought as he told me to begin. I knew the answer to every question on the test and had all of them answered within the first 2 minutes after he had told us to begin. I had to wait a little bit more though, otherwise he would be extremely suspicious. I turned to the math section of the test and pretended to be going through one of the problems. But instead, I was writing to Jacob, who I knew was hovering somewhere over my shoulder.

_**I'm so bored!**_ I scrawled. I heard a ghostly chuckle and then Jacob's witty come back that only I could hear. "Well thats what you get when you steal the answer sheet from Robin's desk."

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue to keep from saying my come back aloud. _**Whatever! You know I didn't and you couldn't prove it even if I had wolf boy!**_ Jacob huffed but didn't reply. He began floating around the classroom. He would yell at a child who was doing a problem beyond wrong and make faces at other children. Although they were totally oblivious to it, it took every ounce of my strength not to at least giggle. A movement caught my eye and I looked over at the new boy named Damon. He seemed to be struggling to breath and clutching his stomach and for a moment I was concerned that something was wrong with him.

But then I saw his face and saw that he was silently laughing. Had I missed something? Or... had he seen Jacob? My head whipped to Jake's direction and he sensed that I had become desperate. He calmed down and I decided that I had waited enough to turn in my test. I quickly got out of my chair with a grace that startled the Cullens, and sat my tests at the end of Mr. Robin's desk. With that I rushed out of the room, muttering about how I had already written down my assignment due the next day. There was nothing that Mr. Robins could have said to keep me there, as he hadn't planned for someone to finish so quickly and that he had expected the test to last the whole period.

I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I rounded a corner into an abandoned hallway. In hindsight, I probably should have. I then debated with Jake, looking like a crazed person to any passerby that might have come through, about the possibility of Damon seeing him. Jake was concerned, thinking along the lines that if I could see him, then maybe someone else could too. His thoughts dragged me with them, making me agree that anything was possible at this point. I mean, here I was, talking to a werewolf ghost in the middle of a high school hallway. I couldn't really judge. I finally gave up trying to make my head explode with all of these questions and went to my locker to collect my things for my next class.

I shoud've paid more attention. Then maybe I would've noticed a certain group of five people. I would've noticed the cold, pale hand that reached out to grab my wrist and have been able to avoid it. But it being my luck, I never noticed any of these things til it was too late and I began to have an overload of information of a vampires whole past.

_**Who do you think it should be that grabs Bella's wrist? Oh, and I'm pretty sure its against the rules for a teacher to give a single student extra work just because they dislike the students additude. I'm just adding it to maybe have some reactions out the Cullens. Speaking of which, do you want a rewrite of this chapter in another Pov? I'll happily do so if that is what you want.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I love the responses I get from you guys. Its what keeps me going. If you are confused at the beginning of the chapter, keep reading. It ties together.**_

_**Edward Pov (The moment they are introduced to the class)**_

"Class there are 6 new students here today. 5 of which are siblings and the other actually hasn't even met his fellow new students until today. The five siblings are Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale. And this is Damon Auguste who moved here from New Mexico."

Mr. Robins turned to face us and pointed in the direction of a girl had her face in a book. "All six of you can go sit in the desks by Bella over there."

At the mention of her name, the girl raised her head and revealed an extremely familiar and beautiful face. _Bella._ My family's thoughts echoed my own as we all took in her appearance. Her eyes were still the deep chocolate brown I loved, but they looked haunted. She wore a baggy black sweatshirt that Alice would have mentally reprimanded immediately had it not been for the fact that she had been caught off guard with not knowing that Bella was at this school. We all took our seats, each placing ourselves as close to Bella as possible.

Mr. Robin's thoughts of a surprise test entered my head and I was shocked as I saw through Emmett's eyes Bella sighing and preparing for the test that Mr. Robins hadn't even announced. The moment he proclaimed his surprise, the whole class groaned. My family joined in, to keep up the charade, but Bella just giggled in amusement at the class's antics. Mr. Robins then proceeded to hand out the tests, but when he reached Bella's desk, he gave her two tests. I looked into his mind and discovered that the second test was A.P. Calculus level and that each question was worth double what a regular question should be. "I hope this extra challenge will control your disruptiveness in my class." He said.

White hot anger pulsed through my veins but I fought to control it for Jasper's sake. How could he treat Bella like that? Bella seemed undisturbed by this and went through the test in an inhuman pace. I, along my siblings, watched in silent awe as she finished both of the tests in front of her in a mere 2 minutes. Afterwards, she sat quietly. We also sat quietly. Having nothing to do as we had also finished our tests too early to turn in without suspicion. Bella pulled out a scrap piece of paper Alice's and Emmett's minds, I watched as Bella wrote _**I'm so bored!**_

She seemed to still for a moment, as if listening to someone speak and then wrote something more on the paper. _**Whatever! You know I didn't and you couldn't prove it even if I had wolf boy! **_My family became concerned then. What was Bella doing? The boy, Damon, seemed to be amused by something, so I snuck into his mind. I saw a boy that had a pale complexion wandering about the classroom. I blinked in confusion and tried to see this boy through my own eyes, but I couldn't. Frustrated, I reentered Damon's mind and witnessed as the boy turned around after facing Bella, and saw with a jolt of surprise that the boy was Jacob Black. I saw as he moved about the classroom and messed with children that were non the wiser.

Bella seemed to be able to see Black, as did Damon. Bella sobered as she became wary of the way Damon reacted to Jacob's actics. In a quick and fluid movement that startled my whole present family, Bella rose from her seat and set her tests at the edge of Mr. Robin's desk. Alice took charge then, and under her breath, ordered my family to turn in their tests as well. We all complied and filed out the door after her. We rounded a corner into a remotely empty hallway. Remotely, because Bella stood on the middle of it, arguing with what seemed to be nothing. She whispered furiously to air and we eavesdropped as she spoke of how the Damon boy had had the possibility to see whoever Bella was talking to. Was she speaking to Jacob Black then?

Bella abruptly turned, seemingly finished with her discussion. Rosalie reached out and grabbed her wrist.

_**Bella Pov (The moment Rosalie grabs her wrist)**_

Royce King. The man who had betrayed Rosalie. The man who had led to what she was now. The man that took away her dreams of children and aging and dieing a peacful life. The man that, in the end, got what he deserved.

Rosalie's dark past flashed before my eyes. I now knew why she despised my want for immortality. I wrenched my wrist from her grasp then, most likely alerting them even more to my inhumaness. I glared coldly at them and they visibly flinched under my gaze. "What?" I snarled.

Jasper and Emmett stepped protectively in front of their mates."I'm insulted Jasper. Emmett. What compels you to think that I would bring any harm to you? Besides,"-may as well let them have something big to try and figure out-"I believe Royce King did quite enough damage anyways. Why add to Rosalie's pain?"

I stormed off then. Leaving 5 extremely confused vampires in my wake.

_**What do you think! TELL ME!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. I don't have an excuse. **_

_**Edward Pov (The moment Rosalie grabs Bellas wrist.)**_

Rosalie grabbed ahold of Bella's wrist and she stilled, as if listening to one of us speak. All of my siblings looked at her with concern flooding the tenor of their thoughts along with me. Then she abruptly wrenched her wrist free of Rosalie's grasp, alarming us all with the fact that she had the strength to do such a thing, and glared at us with so much hate that we all flinched away from the girl who we all loved.

"What?" Bella asked angrily.

Jasper and Emmett immediatly stepped in front of their mates, wary of my Bella's anger and strength.

"I'm insulted Jasper. Emmett." She hissed. "What compels you to think that I would bring any harm to you? Besides"-She paused, deliberating about something,- "I believe Royce King did quite enough damage anyways. Why add to Rosalie's pain?"

She stalked off then, and Rosalie took a step back in shock. On the outside, her body was still and frozen like the rock that our bodies took the texture and strength of, but in her thoughts, she was seething.

_EDWARD! You told her about my past! How could you?_

Jasper's thoughts pushed at my brain as well, only not as loud as Rosalie's.

_Why is Rosalie feeling so... Betrayed?_

"Rosalie." I said out loud, feeling as confused as I have ever thought possible in my entire existence. "I never told Bella anything about your past."

_**Bella Pov**_

"Do you think you should've given those blood suckers such a big clue?" Jacob asked, floating right next to me.

"I don't really care." I answered sullenly, "_I_ don't even know what I am or what's going on, why should the Cullens be left out of it if they could help?"

The bell dismissing first period rang and I quickly changed my direction so that I was headed toward my next class. I was the first one there, of course, since I had left English so early.

I was sitting in my seat, hood raised over my head, and ipod blaring for the next five minutes, when I heard someone say my name.

"Bella?" Alice asked timidly, standing in front of me.

I sighed. "What?"

"Can I sit here?" She asked, pointing to the chair beside me.

"Sure. Go ahead."

_**What do you think should happen? Do you want a chapter in Alice's Pov? What part should Damon play in this? A big one or just big enough to help Bella figure what she is and then just sorta fade away? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I guess that once I got the idea out of my head, I lost interest. If anyone wants to adopt this story, please contact me and let me know. **

** Again, I am very sorry. I hope that you readers that have no interest in adopting my story but liked the concept of what did with the crossover, please use that concept for a story of your own. I would love to read your stories.**

** I guess I just wanted to introduce you guys to a story idea that you might like playing with and making your own. If you do end up doing this, please send me the title of the story so I can read it, Please?**

** And please don't mark me as an unreliable author, I just couldn't find the drive. I truly am sorry. **


End file.
